Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace es un videojuego de aventuras-arcade lanzado por LucasArts en 1999, coincidiendo con el estreno de la película. Dentro del CD, se encuentra el video musical Duel of the Fates, de John Williams. Niveles *Nave Principal de la Federación de Comercio. *Selvas de Naboo *Otoh Gunga *Jardines de Theed *Escape de Theed *Mos Espa *Coruscant *Asalto en Theed *La batalla final Personajes Personajes jugables *Padmé Amidala *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Panaka *Qui-Gon Jinn Droides (Enemigos) *Droides de Batalla *Droideka *Asesino *Mercenarios *Tusken Raiders Enemigos *Sun Guard (retcon) *Darth Maul *Monstruo neg *Campeón de Jabba *Organizador de Maquinaria Aliados (Personajes no jugables) *Anakin Skywalker *Guardias del Palacio *Sabé *Guardia del Senado *Guardia de Seguridad Personajes Secundarios *2-3G *Anabar *Ann Gella *Barbo *BC-55 *Been *C-3PO *DC-10 *D'zor *EV-767 *Grendle *Jira (cut) *Jym Lang *Kreg *Graxol Kelvyyn *Palpatine *Mat Rags *Mawhonic *Rugor Nass *Neg *R2-D2 *Reptil Inidentificable *Rutger *Slarm *TC-14 *Tann Gella *Tarpals *Teers *Tomo *Madre de Tomo *Sebulba *Shmi Skywalker *Finis Valorum *Vek Drow *Watto *Woopa *Yoda Modelos Droide *2-1B surgical droid *Droide de Protocolo Serie-3PO *8D8 *Droide de combate B1 *DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid *Droideka *DUM-series pit droid *Droide Supervisor EV *hover cannon *Information retrieval droid *Marksman-H combatiente Remoto *Droide de Batalla Comandante OOM *Droide de batalla de Seguridad OOM *Power droid *Droide Astromecánico serie-R2 *scrubber droid *Droide de Protocolo Serie-TC *Droide de Mantenencia de la Federación de Comercio Flora y Fauna *Bantha *Chokie *Insectoide Inidentificable Pentapedario de Couruscant *Daggert *Dewback *dung worm *Dweezel *Eopie *Flower *Goffbird *Japor ivory wood *Kaadu *Krayt dragon *Laa *Mee *Mott *Pez Azul Inidentificable de Naboo *unidentified Naboo melon-headed fish *Tiburón Inidentificable de Naboo *Monstruo Neg *Nerf *Nuna *Opee sea killer *Pallie *Peko-peko *Rancor *Ronto *Sarlaac *Tassler *Tee *Vegetable **Hydroponic vegetable *Vines *Womp rat Comidas y Bebidas *Bantha blaster *Hamburgesa Bantha *Fresh dried chokie *Carne de Dewback *Jugo de Juri Localizaciones *Corellia *Coruscant **500 Republica **Calocour Heights **Jedi Temple **Plaza del Monumento **Área Restringida **Senate Rotunda **centro de Turista *Naboo **The Planet Core **Lake Paonga ***Otoh Gunga ****cámara del Consejo del Senado ****Área de Detención ****Bongo Bay **Lianorm Swamp **Theed ***Gardens of Theed ****Side garden *****Secret path ***Solleu River ***Theed Generator Complex ***hangar de Theed ***Palacio Real de Theed *Tatooine **Mar de las Dunas ***Great Pit of Carkoon **Jundland Wastes **Mos Espa ***Barbo's store ***Mos Espa Grand Arena ****7-Gee Lounge ***Sebulba's private apartment ***Cuarteles de Esclavos ****Tienda de Chatarra de Watto Organizaciones *tours de la Ciudad de Coruscant **Director de Turismo *Coruscant mercenaries *Desilijic *Republica Galactica **Senador **Senado Galáctico **Senate Guard *Gran Armada Gungan *Orden Jedi **Padawan **Maestro *Rep Council **Jefes *Royal House of Naboo **Reina *Royal Naboo Security Forces **Handmaiden **Piloto de Naboo **Guardia del Palacio **Guardia de seguridad **oficial de Seguridad *Sith **Sith Lord *Thyrsus Sun Guard (retcon) *Federación de Comercio **Virrey Especies *Anx *Bith *Chagrian *Chevin *Gamorrean *Gungan *Gran *Human *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Ithorian *Jawa *Kajain'sa'Nikto *Neimoidian *Ortolan *Pacithhip *Rodian *Roonan *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek **Lethan **Rutian *Veknoid *Wookiee *Yarkora *Zabrak Vehiculos *AAT *Taxi Aéreo **EasyRide passenger airspeeder *Bubble lift *Heyblibber *Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J *Lift tube *Garbage grinder *Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk **''Saak'ak'' *MTT *N-1 *Naboo fishing rig *Podracer **Podracer de Mawhonic **Podracer de Anakin **Podracer de Sebulba *Plataforma repulsora *Repulsor wagon *sandcrawler *STAP *Tour transport *Tribubble bongo *Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I *X-34 landspeeder Armas *Droid stunner *rifle Bláster E-5 *Electropole *Flash grenade *Gaderffi *Bola de Energía Gungan *Heavy repeating cannon *Pistola de Iones *Light repeating blaster *Sable de Luz *Mina *Plasma fusion trigger *Lanzador de Misiles de Protones *Blaster Pesado R-65 *Pistola de Blaster pesado S-5 *Detonador Térmico Otras Continuidades *A574C386 *A99 aquata breather *Aquario *B554C996 *B637C368 *Bushel *Coruscant has beautiful sunsets *Crate *Crédito *Droideka dispenser *Electrobinder *Engine binder *Fountain *Convertidor de Combustible *Gasser *GREAT MASTER *Evaporador de Agua GX-8 *Hydrospanner *Krayt dragon pearl *Dragón Krayt (diente) *Japor snippet *Mass coupler *Nalargon *Nerf herder *Nocomebackie law *Pass code *Pass key (security ket/door pass/lift key) *Peggat *Plasma ignition capacitor *Portable fusion coil *Rancor-skin jacket *Repulse booster *Security door **Model Dx5 security door *Servo control system *Shower *Statue *T-14 hyperdrive generator *T-16 hyperdrive generator *T-17 hyperdrive generator *The bridge is very high *Ticket *Tradium power fluid *Trugut *Water flask Voces *Joe Alaskey – Important Merchant, Interpreter, Watto's Flunkey *Dominic Armato – Coruscant Male 2, Naboo Soldier 3, Naboo Soldier 6, Ticket Vendor, Alien Citizen *Clint Bajakian – Jabba the hutt *Bob Bergen – EV-767, Alien Pedestrian, Coruscant Thug 3, Gungan Citizen 2 *Gregg Berger – Darth Maul, Mat Rags, Battle Droid, Coruscant Guard, Race Fan *Mary Kay Bergman – Tomo, Female Merchant, Ithorian Mother, Lost Boy, Naboo Crone *Dave Beron – Coruscant Male 1, Race Fanatic 2, Soldier 8 *Ahmed Best – Jar Jar Binks *Julianne Buescher – Concerned Boy *Greg Burson – Boss Nass, Guard Door, Injured Soldier 1, Jabba's Porter, Shop Owner *Nathan Carlson – Helpful Citizen, Sleeping Man, Tourist, Underground Worker *Scott Capurro – Fode *Scott Cleverdon – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nute Gunray *Jeff Coopwood – Panaka, Neimoidian Controller *Grey Delisle – Padmé Amidala, Gungan Child *Nick Jameson – Palpatine, BC-55, Gungan Male, Injured Soldier 2, Rodian Thug, Tense Soldier *David Jeremiah – Kreg, Informant, Naboo Soldier 1, Tatooine Citizen, Techie *Tom Kane – C-3PO, Barbo, Jym Lang, Prisoner, Thug Leader *Douglas Lee – Grendle, Coruscant Thug 1, Home Owner, Naboo Soldier 5 *Jake Lloyd – Anakin Skywalker *Peter Lurie – Anabar, Bum, Naboo Soldier 4, Scavenger, Twi'lek Tourist *Bill E. Martin – Bith Merchant, Gungan Guard, Fisherman, Lizard Boy, Naboo Soldier 2 *Greg Proops – Beed *Kevin Michael Richardson – 2-3G, Captain Rutger, Vek Drow, Gungan Citizen 1, Race Fanatic 1 *Andy Secombe – Watto *Carolyn Seymour – Shmi Skywalker, TC-14, Concerned Mother *Heidi Shannon – Jira, DC-10, Brat, Computer Console, Female Thug *Michael Sorich – Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies, Palace Official, Security Door *Tasia Valenza – Ann Gella, Coruscant Female, Gungan Female *James Ward – Angry Fan, Coruscant Male 3, Alien Guard, Gungan Jailer, Soldier 7 *James Warwick – Qui-Gon Jinn Liks Externos *http://www.lucasforums.com/showthread.php?t=5630 * *Qui-Gon's HomesteadEpisode I Walktrough Website *Phantom Menace Walkthrough and game guide. *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace on MobyGames